Matau's suggests to Amber/The Rise of Princess Ivy
This is how Matau's suggests to Amber and the rise of Princess Ivy goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meets Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy. Matau T. Monkey: This mirror is cool. If I say so myself. I hope Amber is ok. Princes Amber arrives with Sofia's amulet Matau T. Monkey: Hello, Amber. How's that sleepover? Princess Amber: It's good, Matau. Ryan did tell me about a Time Lord named the Doctor. Matau T. Monkey: Well, hello. What's that necklace? Princess Amber: Well, that's Sofia's amulet. The Amulet of Avalor. Matau T. Monkey: You and I do know about it's powers. May I try it on? nods and Matau puts on Sofia's amulet Matau T. Monkey: Wow. I look very stunning with this. Now then. Which princess do you want? Ariel? Cinderella? Odette? Belle? Any ideas? Princess Amber: Oh. Rapunzel! Matau T. Monkey: Rapunzel? Princess Amber: Yes. Matau T. Monkey: Good idea, Amber. Nighlock:out of the shadows Take that off now. Princess Amber: Where did you come from?! Nighlock:to the shadows Matau T. Monkey: Nighlock. Can you go to Master Ryan? I'm just giving this a test drive. I'll return this. I promise. Nighlock: Ok. See ya later. leaves Matau T. Monkey: Ok. Where were we? Oh yes. throat Rapunzel, Rapunzel, please come here and help my friend. black and white butterflies come out then Matau turns around to see Princess Ivy Princess Ivy: Where am I? Matau T. Monkey: Wait a sec. You're not Rapunzel. Princess Ivy: What is this place? Princess Amber: You're in Enchancia. Princess Ivy: I am? Matau T. Monkey: Umm. Who are you, Ma'am? Princess Ivy: I am Princess Ivy. Perhaps you've heard of me? Nighlock:out of the shadows I have. Matau T. Monkey: See? It works. Don't hit her. She's a girl. Nighlock: Ok. Carry on with what you're doing. Matau T. Monkey: Well, Ivy. I haven't heard of you, but my master found you on Cybertron. Princess Amber: Cybertron? Nighlock: The home planet of the transformers. Oh and one more thing.(activates his shield removes a force baton) I know who you are, dark Princess. Right Nigh? Nigh: Everything about her is locked in my databanks. Nighlock: If try anything stupid, you die. If try to run away or escape, you die. If you irritate or vex me, you die.(twirls the baton in his hand) looks at Nigh Matau T. Monkey: Look. She's nice. Look at her. Put down your weapons please. puts his weapons away Nighlock: She was locked away for a reason. If she does anything evil, it's on you that I did nothing to stop it. (they glare at each other) Matau T. Monkey: Oh. I like you to introduce Master Ryan's friend. Princess Ivy, Nighlock, Nighlock, Princess Ivy. bows to Ivy, then makes the I've got my eye on you look Princess Amber: That wasn't nessacary. Nighlock:the top part of his mask I beg to differ. You just tampered with something that shouldn't be tampered with. Matau T. Monkey: Why not? You can go to Master Ryan and give him and Malfunction the good news. Ryan's friend has arrived. nods and goes to find Ryan Matau T. Monkey: Ok. So, where were we? looks at Matau and Amber Matau T. Monkey: Nice to meet you, Ivy. I'm Matau T. Monkey. This is Amber. waves Princess Ivy: Oh. Aren't she a burst of lavender radiance. What's that glowing thing on your chest? Matau T. Monkey: This thing? Oh. That's an arc reactor. It's my life support system. (outside the door) Nighlock:out a phone and presses emergency call (in San Francisco) (we see Warren Worthington undergoing experiments to figur out his powers when the bell rings for lunch) Archangel:up his phone and sees that it's Red Alert has gone off (he looks around and jumps out the window and flies off) in Enchancia Matau T. Monkey: You think you, Amber and I can be friends, Ivy? nods Matau T. Monkey: Ivy. I think you're better then Rapunzel. Princess Ivy: Thanks. the Xavier Institute see Wolverine coming out of a Danger Room session Wolverine:up his comm device and notices that the Red Alert has gone off [he gets on his motorcyle and drives away in Enchancia Crash Bandicoot: Hi, Nighlock. Who did you see? Nighlock: Are you familiar with anyone by the name of Princess Ivy? Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. Ryan met her on Cybertron. When your buddies arrive here. Remind them about the Curse of Princess Ivy plotline. nods and Crash puts his ear at the door Matau T. Monkey: Great. We can do so many things together. Nighlock:(clenches his bionic hand) (New York City) (we see Punisher walk out of a diner and get in his car) Punisher: a light blinking red drives of fast in Enchancia Princess Ivy: I could use your help with something. Princess Amber: What's that? (in Upstate New York) (we see Scott Lang getting a coffee when his phone goes saying emergency) Scott Lang:(gets on a plane that'll fly over Enchancia) in Enchancia Matau T. Monkey: If anything you like to do, I'm in. Princess Ivy: Ok here it is. (outside the door) Nighlock:(right hand swords unsheathe) (we see the Secret Code Red members go into the castle) Princess Ivy: Would you show me around? Nighlock:(sheathes his right hand swords) Crash Bandicoot: She's nice. Tell your friends don't kill anyone. It's a kids film. nods Thomas: Crash? You see what Matau summoned? looks through the keyhole Crash Bandicoot: It's a princess Ryan met on Cybertron. hugs Ivy Princess Ivy: I Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts